A generally preferred method to cool electronic equipment is to use an internal fan to direct cooling air over the components that make up the system. The use of a fan in this fashion serves to remove heat generated while operating the system in order to avoid heat build up. If the temperature is not controlled and heat build up is permitted, the heat could cause component and system failure. Thermal control is also critical in order to extend the operating life of a system. Unregulated heat build up generally has the effect of shortening the useful life of most mechanical and electrical devices.
The use of fans for thermal control in electronic equipment is well known. However, the difficulty of installing and replacing these cooling fans can increase both the assembly and servicing costs. For instance, in the assembly of fan-cooled electronic equipment, the cost associated with attaching the cooling fan within the unit can be high given the conventional structures and associated attachment devices. In most cases the fan mechanism is typically semi-permanently mounted (by bolts, screws, rivets, or similar fastening devices) to the frame or chassis that supports the modules that make up the electronic equipment. The time required to assemble these fans and attach them within the power system using these conventional attachment systems is substantial. Thus, it takes longer to assemble the units which reduces production efficiency and ultimately increases the cost of each unit.
Moreover, replacing these semi-permanently mounted fans when they fail requires the entire system to be removed from service, which is inefficient from a cost viewpoint because it requires more man-hours to replace and re-install a new fan. For example, when a cooling fan fails, the unit must first be taken off-line. Once off-line, the unit must undergo partial disassembly in order to reach the fan and the various attachment devices, such as screws, bolts or rivets, that must be individually removed. Once the failed fan unit is removed, a new fan is installed by using the same time-consuming methods and, during this time, the electronic equipment is not in service. As is readily apparent from this common scenario, it is not cost effective to remove expensive equipment from service in order to repair or maintain a minor component due to the high demand typically placed on such units. It would be, therefore, highly desirable to be able to quickly replace a failed fan unit with a new or repaired unit as quickly as possible and also minimize manufacturing labor expense. Unfortunately, however, conventional techniques and devices do not allow for such advantages.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a robust, cost effective method to install, remove, maintain and service the cooling fan mechanisms used in power and converter systems.